Terapia de Pareja
by Myheartof.FoxY.P
Summary: El amor es, sin dudas, algo que surge después de tantas caídas y tantos triunfos al lado de quien amas. Naruto aprenderá junto al orgullo y tal vez, el complejo de Sasuke, que deben enfrentarse a etapas difíciles si quieren permanecer juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ Eh venido con esta nueva historia SasuNarutesca que tendrá, a su tiempo claro está, NaruSasu, ya que, una de mis fantasías es escribir un lemon con Naruto de seme *O* Bien, cofcof, ahora volviendo a lo que estaba; El caso es que, me entusiasmé en hacer este relato de la relación que mantienen ambos,_ "Terapia de Pareja" _no es más que un fic, basado en los problemas que siempre pasan las parejas que llevan mucho tiempo, hay etapas para las parejas y de hecho, es el amor que los mantiene siempre unidos, pero si estas personas, no saben controlar la situación terminan desistiendo y hechando todo sus años de relación a la basura. El caso es que, no voy a entrar en mucho detalle en el área de la psicóloga, porque eso ya se me haría un poquitín difícil xD pero detallare todo lo que pueda, como van teniendo problemas estos dos muchachones que nos roban el aire xD Ante nada, gracias a los que leen mis palabras antes de ubicarse en el fic y además gracias por leer mi história.

Una cosa más: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como siempre y así será hasta el final, son de Masashi Kishimoto, creador del mismo ^^ Hasta el proximo Cap ;D

**Capítulo 1: Eres tú o ¿Soy yo?**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Bien, esto es el colmo, en mi opinión, no necesito de nadie que me diga que hacer para mantener al dobe a mi lado, es absurdo. No, más que eso, innecesario. No entiendo que carajos le habrá pasado al dobe pensando en qué, venir a una estúpida terapia de pareja nos haría bien. Bien, yo me siento incómodo con esta vieja que trata de "solucionarnos" la vida. Juro que me vengaré de la persona que le metió esta idea en la cabeza al dobe ¡Lo juro! _

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_Creo que hice lo correcto en recurrir con esta especialista, Sakura-chy~an ha sido tan amable en recomendármela, lo único malo es el teme, me tiene harto con sus quejas, quisiera golpearlo, ahorcarlo, ¡Aaahh! Trato de evitar mirarlo a la cara, porque no me controlaré, estoy seguro. Odio su maldita cara de culo ¿No puede entender que esto lo hice por nosotros? Pero ¡Nooo! Naruto siempre tiene la culpa ¿verdad? Maldito bastardo. Respira Naruto, respira, cálmate. _

**Terapia de Pareja con la Dra. Nakajima Yuuki**

-Buenas tardes Señores- Dijo una mujer sentada al otro lado del escritorio, donde se podían observar papeles en ordenes diferentes, folletos y otros documentos.

La mujer tenía facciones de una persona mayor, alrededor de una edad de cuarenta y siete años, a pesar de ello, era de cierta manera muy bonita, parecía una persona jovial y dulce, su voz era suave y clara, sus ojos de un color café oscuros y sus cabellos lisos de color negro se enrulaban al final, en las puntas, algo bastante particular. Prosiguió a mirarlos con una sonrisa y se puso los lentes, miró detalladamente al pelinegro de ojos oscuros y vestimentas formales, parecía que odiara estar allí y no lo dudaba y luego habló, mirando esta vez al chico rubio de ojos azulados:

-Qué bueno que se hayan presentado a la cita, han sido bastante puntuales.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-A ver…- Continuó, registrando unos papeles- Uzumaki Naruto y el Sr. Uchiha Sasuke- Se aclaró la garganta un poco-…Muy bien Señores, a mi parecer son una de esas parejas de trato especial y…

-Dígalo Doctora, un par de maricas que les gusta follar tanto como puedan. No oculte su desprecio para con nosotros, por favor- Interrumpió Sasuke repentinamente, encolerizando con sus palabras a su novio de hace seis años, pero la mujer no se inmutó y ni siquiera se molestó, esa clase de cosas le parecía muy normal.

-Mis disculpas Señor Uchiha, no quise que así se malinterpretara. Tomaré sus palabras como un producto de su inseguridad- Dijo, tratando de calmar los humos, pero al pelinegro no le gustó aquella respuesta. Naruto por su lado, se mantuvo al margen de la situación, una vez que el pelinegro fue callado cortésmente pero al mismo, de la misma manera en que él inició el debate- Ahora sin más, les haré unas preguntas para entrar en más confianza y a su vez, para que yo tenga más conocimiento de la situación en general- Sus palabras casi siempre las dirigía a Naruto, que parecía más interesado en mejorar la relación que el mismo Sasuke.

-Doctora, no es que yo…no ame a Sasuke, es solo que él…No confía en mí, últimamente solo me ha hecho a un lado y además, el sexo se ha vuelto aburrido, ahora solo lo hacemos una vez por mes, antes ni siquiera era así dattebayo- Inició Naruto, con la voz firme pero expresando preocupación en lo último. Sasuke se sorprendió ¿Sexo aburrido? ¿Hacerlo a un lado? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Ya veo, entonces ¿Has tratado de comunicarle esto al Señor Uchiha desde que comenzó a molestarte?- Preguntó interesada, sacando un bolígrafo y haciendo algunas anotaciones en una pequeña libreta.

-Allí radica el problema Doctora, cuando trato de hablarle, nunca me escucha o siempre pone alguna excusa, lo único que cabe en mi mente es la posibilidad de que ya no me ame y solo me vea como alguien a quien querer por salir del paso o algo así dattebayo- Dijo esta vez, con algo de inseguridad, su mirada cayó al suelo por leves segundos y algo le apretujó el pecho a Sasuke, escuchando tales cosas.

-Entiendo joven Uzumaki, este tipo de problemas es natural en muchas parejas de varios continentes, casadas y hasta con grandes familias, deciden venir a estas terapias porque quieren recuperar sus vidas, porque no quieren perder lo que ya han formado con tanta dedicación y cariño. Estoy aquí para ayudarle como pueda pero…necesitaré la colaboración de ambos- Observó con detalle al Uchiha- …Se necesita de dos personas para crear una pareja y de esa misma forma se arreglan los problemas que estas parejas tienen a través de su existencia como tal. Es algo simple de entender pero difícil de ejercer- Sonrío y volvió a su libreta, anotando un par de cosas- ¿Hay algo que el Señor Uchiha quiera agregar? ¿Algo que no le guste del joven Uzumaki?

Sasuke bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Lo único que realmente me molesta de este idiota, es que me haya obligado a venir aquí para poder "solucionar" nuestros problemas con terceras personas- Arqueo una ceja, mirando a Naruto con ironía- Lo considero absurdo e innecesario.

-¡Teme! ¡Serás…! ¡Te lo dije Sasuke! Eh tratado de hablarlo contigo ¡Tú nunca quieres o puedes escucharme dattebayo! ¡Siempre hay algo más importante que Nosotros dos!- Exclamó abrumado.

-¡No digas tonterías Naruto! ¡¿Es qué no piensas un poco?! ¡Tú eres más im…!- Sus palabras se cortaron al instante y su mirada se perdió en los ojos azules que le miraban con extrañeza pero con cierta decepción, miró a la mujer que sonreía complaciente por algo, que en realidad no sabía ni como descifrar.

Naruto bajó la mirada, Sasuke era así, siempre era así. Él no lo entendía o tal vez no lo sabía pero cualquier cosa amable que a Sasuke se le ocurriese decirle, lo haría feliz ahora mismo, en esta etapa tan crítica de su relación. Lo único que deseaba era que ese teme se quedara con él, que lo intentaran juntos. Tal vez sólo se había cansado de él, de su actitud hiperactiva y molesta, tal vez simplemente no lo quería a su lado, pero no podía, Naruto no podía dejarlo ir y haría lo que fuese necesario tan sólo para mantenerlo a su lado, costase cualquier precio.

-Ya veo- Murmuró la Doctora, acomodándose los lentes y anotando nuevamente algunas palabras en la libreta- No me extrañaba del Señor Uchiha.

El mencionado la miró con estupefacción y ella continuó, con una sonrisa leve entre los labios, definitivamente le sacaba de quicio:

-Desde el primer momento en que entró a mi consultorio pude observarlo. No crea que soy tonta Señor Uchiha, por algo soy especialista en esta área de la psicología, soy profesional, este es mi trabajo, vivo para observar a las personas y conocer sus mentes, debo confesar que usted es uno de esos pacientes difíciles, arrogante e inconforme- El Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño- Pero así debe ser, ya que además, su área de trabajo le exige ser así y estoy segura que no solamente su área, sino su propia familia.

Sasuke entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero vaciló, nada de lo que aquella mujer decía era mentira y el hombre a su lado, lo sabía.

-De cualquier forma- Siguió hablando la Doctora, cruzando los brazos en el escritorio- Lo que ustedes necesitan es más comunicación, en este caso, hay muy poca comunicación, ya sea por el hecho de tener un trabajo que lo ocupe día y noche y no tenga tiempo de estar en casa con su pareja y…

-¿Está queriendo decirme que soy el culpable del que dobe haya buscado ayuda para solucionar nuestros problemas?- Preguntó con ironía, arqueando una ceja.

-No lo he querido poner de esa forma, pero más o menos así quiero plantearlo-Respondió con firmeza la Doctora.

Sasuke bufó, eso era absurdo.

-Aunque…El Señor Uzumaki debe mejorar sus técnicas, él se ha armado de valor y a buscado ayuda, aun usted no desea obtenerla, no sabe reconocer sus errores Señor Uchiha, le propongo algo- Sonrió con dulzura- La próxima semana venga sólo y tendrá una consulta conmigo para detallar algunas cosas, mientras tanto…-Miró a Naruto-…Les dejaré como tarea que esta semana, mantengan sus horarios un poco desocupados, lleguen a casa, coman juntos, duerman juntos, salgan juntos y hablen, hablen más que antes, entiéndanse, hagan un esfuerzo. Los espero hasta entonces.

Y allí quedó la consulta con aquella jovial mujer. Sasuke, pese a todo ello, creía que no necesitaba todo eso, él sabía con certeza que amaba a Naruto ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué no estaba claro ya?! Entraron al auto y el pelinegro se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, por un momento hubo tensión, hubieron muchas palabras sin , solo el silencio. Como siempre, era Naruto quien daba la iniciativa.

-¿Me amas?

-¿Qué no te a quedado claro todo este tiempo que hemos compartido?

-Me quedó claro por un tiempo dattebayo, pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Puedes decirme que me amas?

-¡Joder Naruto! Pides demasiado ¿Qué no te lo doy todo?

-¡Solo te pido que me digas que me amas, maldito bastardo!

Sasuke le miró absorto ¿Qué le pasaba? Era Naruto ¡Por Dios! Él…él amaba a Naruto, estaba seguro ¡Claro que si! Entonces ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

-¿Lo vez? No puedes ¿verdad?-Preguntó adolorido, desvió la mirada, el pecho le dolía, le llegaban punzadas cada vez más rápidas, cada vez más profundas- Lo sospechaba, por eso te e pedido que vengas conmigo a esta terapia. Quiero recuperarte pero…-Su voz se quebraba, decaía en el intento de continuar, no podía, simplemente no podía soportar esa enorme tensión que existía. En ese momento, solo quería desistir. Necesitaba aire, salió del auto y tiró la puerta con fuerza, corriendo a ningún lugar, no sabía a dónde se dirigía pero no quería estar en ese momento junto a Sasuke.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Iba tras Naruto? ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba en una confusa disputa con su corazón, porque habían llegado lejos, él y Naruto habían soportado muchas cosas para estar juntos, para aceptar sus condiciones sexuales, solo para estar juntos pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué no se habían prometido el "Para siempre juntos"? No podía entenderlo, su corazón no latía como antes, sus mejillas no se sonrojaban cuando el rubio se le acercaba, sus labios, aquellos labios sonrosados que siempre le sonreían al regresar a casa, a pesar de que él, siempre llegaba cansado y con mal humor, siempre con ese despreciable mal humor. Había convertido su relación en algo cotidiano, como su trabajo, lo había vuelto aburrido ¿Era así? ¿En verdad era su culpa? Encendió el auto, mientras golpeaba el volante.

-¡Maldición!- Se dijo a sí mismo y prefería negarlo todo. No era su culpa, sino de Naruto, él que siempre andaba quejandose, siempre molestandolo y que no lo dejaba descansar, Naruto pedía mucho, demasiado- ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¡Maldita sea Naruto!

Arrancó del lado contrario, cojiendo calle abajo, esperaría, eso haría. El rubio llegaría a casa y allí hablaría de la situación ¿Qué carajos se pensaba? ¿Qué hiría a buscarlo, porque según él, ya no era el mismo de hace seis años? ¿Por qué no lo amaba? Claro que lo amaba, el problema que había existido desde el principio con él era su orgullo para decir ese tipo de cosas. Había sido así siempre ¿Y ahora le molestaba? ¿Cuándo y desde el momento en que le conoció, supo aceptar aquel pequeño detalle en su personalidad? ¡Idiota!

…

Eran las uno y punto de la madrugada y no tenía ánimos de llegar a casa, no aún, necesitaba alejarse de todo, de Sasuke, que doloroso, eran tan doloroso ¿Cuándo había dejado de amarle? Necesitaba a Sasuke, él era su todo, su presente, futuro, no podía dejar de pensar en él porque él era lo único en su vida, lo único que le quedaba. No quería perderlo, pero si él en realidad no era feliz a su lado, ya sabía que tenía que hacer y era dejarlo ir, eso era todo, prefería la felicidad de Sasuke que la misma suya, ya estaba harto de "molestarlo". Definitavamente esa no era su idea de vida, para nada con lo que había planeado.

-¡Eh chico! Ya vamos a cerrar- Dijo detrás del mostrador, un hombre cincuentón, dueño de aquel bar viejo pero con una pizca especial de consuelo para el rubio, que ya estaba un poco ebrio. Se le acercó para mirarle mejor el rostro, ya había visto ese tipo de comportamiento antes y todos venían a por lo mismo, a desahogarse con el alcohol, a olvidarse por un rato que allá fuera tenían sus problemas, sus dolores de cabeza, sus tan peculiares mal de amores, le sirvió una copa de su mejor whisky y el rubio le miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar en silencio. El hombre negó pausado- Siempre lo mismo. Quedate un poco más pero luego vete, necesito cerrar.

-Es algo temprano para cerrar un local como este- Cuestionó de manera suave, mientras se tomaba el trago de whisky raudo. El hombre le sonrió.

-Quiero hacer la diferencia, aunque ya es tarde para que un joven como tú ande solo por allí, con ese típico mal de amores- Dijo con sorna, mientras limpiaba unas copas y las ponía en su lugar. Naruto le miró con sorpresa por un instante y en su mirada se podía entender la duda, el hombre le contestó luego de unos segundos con amabilidad y hasta por un momento lo dijo por puro consuelo: No eres el único que ha pasado por ese tipo de cosas y ha venido a estos lugares a matarse en alcohol.

Tenía razón y aquello no le reconfortaba en nada pero estaba cansado y era cierto, también era tarde. Debía llegar a casa, tal vez Sasuke estaría preocupado. Que consuelo, Sasuke preocupado por él, lo deseaba tanto. Añoraba ser abrazado por su amor ¡Era un cursi de mierda, pero no podía evitarlo! Estuvo un rato hablando con el dueño del local hasta que se hicieron las dos de la mañana, salió y detuvo un taxi que lo llevó hasta el conjunto de apartamentos glamurosos de Bunkyō, una vez allí caminó hasta el ascensor y mientras esperaba a llegar a su piso, tarareaba una canción, la cabeza le daba vueltas y lo que tenía planeado una vez entrado a su hogar, era hecharse a dormir. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y tomó las llaves de su bolsillo para luego entrar al apartamento donde vivían la joven pareja. Casualmente todo estaba en silencio, un hermoso silencio que no duró mucho. Allí, en el sofá que daba frente al televisor, estaba el de cabellos azabaches, esperandolo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó una vez que el rubio hubo cerrado la puerta con llave y se fue dirigiendo donde estaba él, con sus brazos cruzados y su entrecejo fruncido, se levantó para enfrentarle mejor pero no pudo evitar no quejarse de su apestoso olor a alcohol- No tienes dignidad alguna ¿sabes que hora es?

-La misma de ayer- Se rió un poco, ante su propio chiste, la verdad no le quedaban ganas para discutir, quería abrazarlo, si tan solo Sasuke se dejase tan siquiera un poco.

-No tiene gracia. Estoy realmente molesto contigo.

-Yo también, pero no tengo animos de seguir en lo mismo.

-Dejate de idioteces, esto va mal Naruto. No voy a estar detrás de ti solo por que te sientas solitario.

El rubio no contestó, solo lo miró tan fijamente al rostro que le dieron unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, de gritarle y mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero no podía, porque le mataba el cansancio y la cabeza le daba vueltas y sobretodo porque no sentía animos de hablar de sus problemas.

-Quiero dormir dattebayo- Dijo y se sentó en el sofá luego hechándose suspirando y murmurando.

El de cabellos azabaches no dijo nada más, se mantuvo abstento de seguir en lo mismo, le daba rabia pero no iba a descargarse ahora, ya luego hablarían, se dio la vuelta solo para marcharse, pero alcanzó a escuchar lo que le pidió Naruto al momento:

-Dame un beso de buenas noches- Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su voz parecía quebrarse, otra vez. Naruto solo rogaba que no le despreciara ese gesto o se hecharía a llorar como un estúpido.

-Descansa-Musitó y se fue a la habitación. Tal y como lo predijo, mientras abría los ojos para ver el techo y agarraba bocanadas de aire, se hechó a llorar otra vez.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui con un nuevo Cap!. No pretendo alargarme a comentar mucho el contenido del cap, pero espero al menos que lo lean ñ_ñ _

_Además, no me rendiré, iré hasta el final con esta história, gracias de igual forma a los que leyeron el cap anterior n_n_

_Sayonara ;)_

**Capítulo 2: Mentiras**

Aquella mañana de sábado se sentía jodidamente mal; Le dolía la espalda porque había dormido en una mala posición en el sofá, tenía un poco de resaca por la bebida de la otra noche y Sasuke no se había tomado la molestia de despertarlo y decirle a dónde carajos había ido. Se levantó con la esperanza de que el desayuno estuviera listo y pues, al entrar a la cocina, se encontró que no había nada. Que pesar, suspiró cansado, buscando en la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha, las benditas pastillas para esos dolores insoportables de cabeza, volvió a la cocina y se sirvió jugo de naranja, tragandose de una vez las pastillas mientras bebía el jugo complaciente y con alivio, aún estaba cansado, así que decidió echarse en los muebles que se encontraban en el balcón, ese era su lugar favorito del apartamento que compartía con ese bastardo de Sasuke. Desde allí se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad y hasta incluso se podía divisar el Tokyo Dome. Si, era muy bonito, pero era mucho mejor si lo veía con alguien al lado. Se revolvió los cabellos y recostó su cabeza en el mueble, encojiéndose hasta abrazar sus rodillas, mirando la nada.

Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo bonito salir de los labios de Sasuke. Hace mucho tiempo que, no se sentía bien estar a su lado. Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, pero no se movió, esperaba a que él llegase hasta donde estaba y así sucedió, se sentó a su lado, luego de mantener un largo silencio.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke…Te quiero- Dijo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas recogidas. Sasuke no dijo nada y otro silencio presenció el momento.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo, estaba aguhantando mucho, se levantó y se fue a darse una ducha, era lo mejor, salir sólo y quedar con algunos amigos. Si, eso haría, saldría almorzar con Gaara, que de seguro estaría dispuesto y luego se reencontrarían los dos con otros de su habitual grupo, que ya llebavan un tiempito sin verse las caras. Si, precisamente le gustaba, aun no estaba viejo y degastado, tenía una juventud por disfrutar, aun si Sasuke no estaba entre sus planes. Alcanzó a prender el reproductor que estaba en la sala y lo puso a todo volúmen con una canción que el Uchiha pudo reconocer al momento, esa tan conocida por ambos; _All the small thing _de Blink 182.

Escuchó como comenzaba a cantar en voz alta el rubio, mientras abalanzaba su camisa y pantalones en el sofá dónde había dormido la otra noche y daba saltitos acompasados con la canción, dejó de escuchar por un momento su voz, mientras que las gotas de la ducha hacían anuncio de que estaban abiertas y luego volvió a oirla, más animada pero no porque él haya sido el causante. Tuvo ganas de meterse a la ducha junto con su rubio pero desistió de la idea rápidamente, sustituyendo sus pensamientos negativos del otro día.

Si seguía así, era posible que Naruto se cansara de él y terminara dejándolo. Echó un suspiro, de tán solo pensarlo, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No estaba del todo seguro, en realidad anoche estaba muy preocupado por el rubio, si algo le pasaba no se lo podría perdonar y que él no llegara a casa le colmaba la paciencia. Es que Naruto nunca había llegado a tarde sin él a su lado, siempre estaban juntos, como uña y mugre. Por auto reflejo se miró las manos y entonces pensó en la posibilidad de que todas esas palabras que el rubio le profesaba eran tan solo, la costumbre de haber estado amarrado a una sola persona por mucho tiempo, de no ver a los lados sino simplemente a él. Suspiró, ya no creía posible que Naruto lo dejara, ahora estaba muy seguro de que lo haría.

Tal vez no era igual que antes, los sonrojos, los nervios, las miradas con brillo especial, pero no lo dudaba: Él amaba a Naruto. Lo amaba, como nadie podría amarlo. Bueno, tal vez si habría alguien que lo amase más que él. Apretó el puño, eso era absurdo, él lo amaba más.

Culminó la canción y sonó otra, del mismo grupo y en ese momento, salió el cantarín muchacho de la ducha, estaba contento, dio una mirada rápida hacia donde se dirigía Naruto, que era la habitación la cual compartían. Hace varias semanas que no hacían nada, se levantó con la intención de ir a donde se encontraba el chico y una vez allí, le vió ponerse los boxers negros y una camiseta con la imagen de los Sex Pistols. Tragó saliva, decidió hacerlo, intentarlo y le rodeó con sus brazos la cintura, respirando en el oído contrario.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó algo sorprendido el chico.

-Nada, quiero hacerlo-Dijo con la voz enronquecida, mientras introducía su mano por debajo de la camisa y alcanzaba acariciar todo el pecho bien entrenado.

-Voy de salida- Cortó raudo, deshaciendo el agarre y poniendose los pantalones, tomó su celular y envío un mensaje de texto. Mientras se miraba en el espejo y se arreglaba el cabello, miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo por un momento, no cabían palabras para lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba seguro que le hervía la sangre pensando en aquel desprecio que le había hecho.

-¿A dónde vas?- Interrogó con irritación y tenía su entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-A encontrarme con Gaara y los demás. Salir, ya sabes- Informó, sentandose en la cama y poniendose sus habituales zapatos convers.

-¿Con Gaara? Dijiste que no saldrías con él a solas nunca más- Cuestionó con más irritación.

-Cumplo mi promesa, nos encontraremos con nuestros amigos y no estaremos solos- Dijo, mientras le miraba a los ojos negros que tenía su novio, se levantó y se acercó a él hasta sentir su respiración, por pura malicia tal vez dijo: ¿Celoso?

-No-Negó, apartandose completamente y echandose a la cama con el control remoto en mano.

Le dio una mirada de suspicacia y por último se despidió, diciendo que volvería temprano a casa, salió del apartamento con sus dos llaves, las de su moto y las de la casa, las segundas se las metió en el bolsillo y tomó el elevador. Estaba contento, saldría con amigos, Sasuke y su comportamiento no se lo arruinarían.

….

12 a.m

No había pegado ojo, quería verlo, quería sentirlo, quería disculparse ¿Por qué rayos Naruto lo había dejado solo? ¿Por qué aun no lo llamaba? ¿Por qué no cumplió su promesa? Él siempre cumplía sus promesas, era demasiado tarde, no podía llamarlo ¿Y si le molestaba? ¿Por qué tendría, despues de todo él era su novio? No, simplemente no podía hacerlo, esperaba que él llamara, su vista negra estaba pegada con esperanzas a la pantalla del celular. Revisó una vez más la bandeja de entrada y no encontró nada ¿Por qué se molestaba en hacerlo? Sabía que Naruto no le mandaría un mensaje, él estaría divirtiendose ahora, con todos, con Gaara… Ya eran seis largos años de relación, seis años juntos y siempre detestó a Gaara, porque él más que nadie sabía de los sentimientos que éste sentía por el rubio, tal vez ya había desistido, pero seguía desconfiando porque el amor no preside actos ni cordura alguna.

Confiaba en Naruto, pero no confiaba en las personas, temía que lo separaran de él, si, exacto, debía reconocerlo, no quería que se fuera de su vida o que dejara de quererle, no estaba entre sus planes, al contrario, pensaba en vivir más años junto a él, mudarse a una vivienda más grande, tener hijos legales, no importaba si tenían que adoptarlos, pero esperaba que se pareciesen al rubio. Él… ¿Podria dejarle de querer? Se arropó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, encojiendose en la cama, no quería pensar en eso ahora, cerró los ojos y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, su celular sonó, atendió rápidamente con el corazón agitandole fuerte.

-¿Hola?

-¿_Sasuke? Pensé que estarías dormido pero… ¿Está todo bien? _

_-_Ah, si, muy bien ¿Cuándo llegarás?

-_Lo siento, llamaba para decirte que me quedaré en la casa de Sakura-chan, en la mañana te cuento lo demás. Descansa._

_-_Naruto…

-¿_Dime?_

_-_¿Estás bien?

-…._Si, no te preocupes, un poco cansado pero ya me dormiré dattebayo. Duerme bien ¿si?_

-Buenas noches…

Silencio y él solo pudo abrazarse a si mismo, pensando que la cama se había vuelto más grande y solitaria que nunca. Pensando en el hecho de que le dolía el pecho sin saber precisamente el por qué.

…

-Mentiste- Dijo el hombre a su lado, con la voz algo adormilada y el pecho descubierto- Vuelve aquí- pidió con anhelo y él chico hizo caso al pedido, abrazandose a ese pecho que no era otro que el que se había convertido en su amante esa noche, acarició las hebras rubias y aspiró su aroma- No le contaré a nadie.

-Gracias…Él no debe enterarse- Dijo con cierta amargura- Nadie debe enterarse- Se mordió los labios con molestia, derramando lágrimas silenciosas por el hecho de la culpa y la tristeza. Quería a Sasuke y lo había hecho con ese hombre, pensando en él pero había cometido un error, ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía arrepentirse.

-Deja de preocuparte, también me siento culpable, estamos metidos en esto, nadie se enterará. Ninguno de los dos se enterará…Naruto- Murmuró por último su nombre y se acomodó encima de él, besando sus labios tibios.

-Es nuestro secreto…Sai.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Seré clara; He tardado más de lo que debía, así que pido una gran disculpa a los que me leen. Espero que esta parte les guste, ya estoy en proyecto con el cuarto capítulo. Este, me ha gustado más que los primeros dos y supongo que me gustará más que el cuarto. Lo hice con muchas ganas, espero que me puedan entender por no haber actualizado. Me e vuelto como loca, así que lo siento. Ya no daré más que ultimar. Disfruten del capítulo. _

**Capitulo 3: Asume las consecuencias**

-Está lloviendo mucho…

Divisó el cielo gris y las incontables gotas cayendo en todos lados, entonces rodaron los dedos por el cristal y volvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro, quien recien había salido de ducharse.

-…Sasuke estará preocupado- Dijo, mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia el chico.

-Tengo una reunión en media hora con Gaara en la empresa, pero antes pasaré comprando algunas cosas, puedo llevarte- Dijo, sonriendo levemente.

-Lo que paso anoche…

-No se volverá a repetir, ya te dije que mantendré el secreto- Contestó de inmediato y se dirigió a la habitación para terminar de vestirse adecuadamente.

Naruto se quedó allí, por un momento, el silencio lo aturdió, no muchas veces podía apreciar tanto silencio por mucho tiempo y se notaba que Sai disfrutaba de ello, porque su pareja, es decir, su mejor amigo Gaara, era una persona reservada en todos los sentidos y no era muy abierto con las personas y era increíble que Sai permaneciera tanto tiempo con el pelirojo, era una de las parejas que se había mantenido siempre firme pero…No podía negarlo, se sentía sucio porque había engañado a Gaara, acostandose con su novio y había engañado a Sasuke, a quien amaba aún. Se sentó en el mueble y rebuscó su celular en el bolsillo, mandando un mensaje de texto a un número conocido.

No estaba cumpliendo con lo que le había aconsejado la terapeuta, Sasuke lo había llamado como cinco veces pero en ninguna de esas llamadas él contestó. Tal vez el problema no era Sasuke, tal vez el problema lo tenía él mismo y se preguntaba: ¿Sai sentiría la misma culpa? Se veía tan apasible, como si esa situación fuera muy normal, pero era normal en Sai siempre fingir, así que no se sabía que estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Hechó un suspiro largo y se pusó a pensar en qué excusa razonable podría decirle a Sasuke, por no atenderle las llamadas. Eso era otro caso, Sasuke era muy astuto, lo sabía todo de Naruto, siempre supo cuando mentía, por lo tanto, si no sabía fingir muy bien, seguro se delataría él mismo.

-Naruto, vámonos –Habló Sai, abriendo la puerta de entrada, sacando de su ensoñación al rubio, el cual se levantó y sin muchos ánimos salió junto al pelinegro, del departamento.

…

"…_Llegaré pronto a casa, te contaré todo en cuanto llegue. Te amo, Naruto…" _

No estaba equivocado, algo andaba mal, lo sentía, lo presentía. Naruto no era de los que decía al final de un mensaje de texto, la palabra "Te amo". Quizás sonaba como un paranóico, pero es que él conocía al rubio de pies a cabezas, además que ultimamente no andaban las cosas bien entre ellos dos. Le calcomía los nervios cuando no le atendía las llamadas, Naruto lo sabía muy bien ¡¿Por qué carajos no atendía las malditas llamadas? Tenía que tranquilizarse, buscar algo que hacer, mantener su mente ocupada hasta que Naruto llegase, porque llegaría, él siempre llega.

No podía creer que había perdido un día de trabajo, solo porque no pudo despertarse temprano como lo habitual, solo porque no encontró a quién hacerle desayuno y levantar las sabanas para despertar a una soñolienta persona. ¡Dios! Se estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas ahora, porque le venían como punzadas molestas de golpe. Se sentó a leer entonces; Un extracto de una lectura corta, más bien una adaptación de _"La comprensión impasible"_ que había hecho un escritor brasilero llamado Paulo Coelho, practicamente desconocido para él, pues a Naruto le gustaban ese tipo de lecturas.

Tampoco es que fuese un aficionado por la lectura como él, pero el rubio en sus ratos libres, se la pasaba leyendo ese tipo de cosas. La hoja estaba marcada, eso quería decir que no había llegado todavía a leer el extracto, no estaba demás ser la persona quien lo leyese, aunque, por supuesto, ya tenía algo de conocimiento de lo que era _"La comprensión impasible"_ ya que, precisamente es un texto japonés, que trata sobre el arte espiritual de manejar la espada, pero en ese momento no recordaba para nada el contenido tal del texto. Tenía que admitir, que amaba a su país y todo lo que tuviese relación con él y la lectura era una de sus pasiones. Entonces lo vió, allí claramente explicaba algo muy importante, algo que había olvidado ya hace mucho tiempo y sintió un alivio, porque había encontrado algo que lo ayudaría a salvar su relación.

A continuación, Sasuke leyó con detenimiento las siguientes palabras:

_MANTENER LA CALMA. Quien comprende el sentido de la vida sabe que nada tiene comienzo ni fin y, por tanto, no se angustia. Lucha por lo que cree sin intentar probar nada a nadie, conservando la calma silenciosa de quien ha tenido el valor de elegir su destino. Eso es aplicable al amor y a la guerra. _

Era comprensible, tal vez eso es lo que hacía falta entre Naruto y él: Confianza.

Una confianza que los uniera sin acarriar tantos problemas, él sabía que Naruto era suyo y no debía demostrarselo a nadie, porque ya estaba más que demostrado y el rubio lo sabía, los dos se necesitaban, los dos eran complementos importantes en la vida del otro. Era una fusión, algo que no se explicaba con palabras lógicas. Él debía luchar por lo que era suyo y si así no fuese, era tan simple como entender que lo perdería para siempre y eso…No estaba entre sus planes y ya estaba más que claro. Quizo continuar leyendo, pero en realidad necesitaba escuchar la voz de Naruto, sentirlo cerca y decidió llamar a Sakura, tampoco es que aquella mujer de cabellos cortos y rosas le hablase todo el tiempo, pero era una de las personas que se conectaba en la vida de ambos, sabía que Naruto estaría por llegar, pero quería asegurarse de igual forma si ya había salido de la casa de la Haruno y así lo hizo.

Buscó el número y marcó para llamar…

…Y esperó…

…Esperó a que ella lo atendiese pronto…

…A escuchar su voz de mujer…

_-¿Hola? _

-Sakura...Quería hacerte una pregunta…

_-Oh vaya, si eres tú Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo con Naruto? _

-No es eso ¿Está él allí contigo? Anoche no vino a dormir a casa, porque estaría en la tuya ¿Ya salió?

_-¿En mi casa? No, para nada. Ayer, después de la reunión con todos, él se fue con Sai, se había ofrecido a llevarlo porque parecía un poco ebrio, ya sabes como es Naruto –Rió despacio- _

-….

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? _

-Adios…

Colgó la llamada y Sakura, del otro lado de la línea, miró a su mejor amiga Ino, quien regaba las plantas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quería Sasuke-kun?

-Creo que la e embarrado sin darme cuenta…

….

Abrió la puerta de entrada, con las manos temblorosas, si no se calmaba, Sasuke se daría cuenta. De verdad que no quería acostarse con Sai, pero el hecho era que…Sus ojos lo habían engañado, sus labios tentadores le ofrecieron cariño, algo que no sentía con Sasuke hace un tiempo, un calor acojedor en otro cuerpo, en un cuerpo prohibido y ahora solo estaba arrepentido. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

Y allí estaba, leyendo un libro sentado en el sillón y le había sorprendido, porque era uno de los libros que él acostumbraba a leer en sus ratos libres. Trató de sonreir y se dirigió hacia donde estaba, inclinandose para llegar a sus labios y besarle, pero como algo que podía esperarse, le rechazó.

-¿Estas molesto?

-….-Él no respondió, intentó entonces quedar en cunclillas, mirandole a los ojos.

-Lo siento, me e tardado más de lo que debía dattebayo…No volverá a suceder-Dijo y aquello último era cierto, no volvería a serle infiel a Sasuke, nunca más o la culpa lo mataría, más de lo que ya le amarga la existencia ahora.

-…-Estuvo en silencio por otro momento y entonces, le miró con esos ojos de odio, eran de odio, ya los había visto antes, como cuando hace seis años, en el comienzo de su relación había mirado a su tío Madara, quién lo había descriminado y humillado frente a todos y juró vengarse y logró a no faltar a su juramento, por eso, no le apetecía que Sasuke fuera su enemigo, no por el hecho de ser un peligroso vengador, sino porque lo amaba y odiaría sentir el desprecio de alguien como él.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño, no con enojo, en cambio, era que estaba extrañado por su actitud.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación con el libro en mano, pero Naruto le detuvo.

-Puedes dejar de comportarte así y decirme ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

La respuesta fue otra mirada helada.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de callarte la boca y dime!

-Terminamos- Dijo, con la expresión indiferente, soltandose del agarre de Naruto- Esto se acabó Naruto, hemos llegado lejos…Juntos…Pero tú mientes y yo no puedo ofrecerle mi confianza a alguien que miente…Es todo.

Se volvió a la habitación para empacar sus cosas y el rubio se quedó tan petrificado con la noticia, que quiso hecharse a llorar pero…Estaba tan sorprendido que las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos.

**Continuará…**

_Muchas Gracias por siempre leer._

_¿Me das un review? _


End file.
